User talk:Nature Loves Me/Archive 1
QQ MOAR Antiarchangel TROLL 18:58, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :GET A JOB -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:49, 6 May 2008 (EDT) You're welcome to archive your talkpage though. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:01, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :You've been warned, don't wipe your talk page. ~~ 20:17, 6 May 2008 (EDT) : Why cabn't I erase my own talk page of nonsense? It is MY talk pageisn't it? ::No it's not. And no, you can't clear it. Nothing may ever be removed off of Talk Pages. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT) if it's not mine who's is it, pretty sure I made thsi acc, I'll just makea new name then :It's no-one's. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:49, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Is this relevant? PvXwiki:Article Ownership [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:49, 7 May 2008 (EDT) So people can just spam this with nonsense and it can never be erased...hmm*gets ideas* :I think admins have the right to remove pointless spam. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:51, 7 May 2008 (EDT) So they are above the law? :O :::(EC)Yeah, but if they do it excessively they get banned or blocked. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:51, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Why do I have to be forced to let people talk trash to me on my page? Ima make a new one anyway but still :Why do you even care? It's just a talkpage on a wiki. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:53, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Yes, its just a talk page on wiki, so why care if I erase everything? ::Because there's a policy that doesn't allow you to do that. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:54, 7 May 2008 (EDT) so that means ican go flame peoples pages and it wont get removed right? :BTW please sign your comments with four tildes ~~~~ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:55, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Why? :Because that's also a policy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:56, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Why don'tthey just make it auto then if its so important? ::Because "they" can't. That's not how a wiki works. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:58, 7 May 2008 (EDT) They can monitor every single page so peopledon't whipe it, why not find a way to make it happen, after all they are basically like communists telling you that you must do this and that even if you don't want to do it and such lol :Who are 'they'? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:01, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Whoever manages wiki lol and the people that read every single page :X :(EC)Then what are police? Any sort of law enforcers? How is that communism. And flaming earns bans. However, you can archive your talk page. ~~ 15:02, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::The people that read every page. They live in trees and only small children can see them. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:02, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::One of them told me to burn things =) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:03, 7 May 2008 (EDT) There's no Police law that says you have to let people say crap toyou :P but htere is on wiki :P bad comparison :P :1st Amendment. Free speech, and you can wipe flaming, not just general talk. ~~ 15:09, 7 May 2008 (EDT) The lines I wiped were flaming, first 2, and those were the only 2 things that were on my page and I get told not to clear it :X how do you archive a page and what does that mean exactly anyway, does it mean everything gets wiped and the things that were in it get put into some Archived space like builds or something, and again, how do you do it :X :Lol. You're making a fuss about two sentences. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:15, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Actually no, I'm not, YOU guys are making a fuss about it lol, you guys are hte one yelling at me that I can't do it lol :(ECx2)I can do it for you... Hard to explain. ~~ 15:16, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :LOL [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:16, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Then do it then, don't know anything 'bout wiki that I didn't read in the Writing builds guides